The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA09172’. The new variety was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in June 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘X 456’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘X 170’ (unpatented).
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in May 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative propagation cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 60 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
‘KLECA09172’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.